


Diaphragm

by JoAryn



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, S3 E7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAryn/pseuds/JoAryn
Summary: Set during Game, Set, Murder





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tuesday, another drabble. This time, compliments to Chaenomeles for her beta reading.

She finds it hard to breathe and it's not just because there's a very lethal arachnid on the floor of her boudoir. She could excuse her breathlessness on the fact that someone rather vehemently wants her to stop meddling, but she's made of sterner stuff than that. She rather thinks it may have more to do with the fact that Jack didn't so much as twitch an eyebrow at her solution for containing the threat. Like an underexposed image, each new case seems to shed new light, new clarity on the enigma of Jack Robinson. She delights in each revelation.


End file.
